smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empath Smurf (Empath stories)
Empath is a Smurf character who is solely part of Vic George's series of EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf fanfiction stories. He is a Smurf born with a yellow star mark on his forehead and with "extra-smurfory perception" powers that include telepathy and telekinesis, the latter of which also enables him to fly. History According to the story series, Empath is born the only son of Papa Smurf (referred to in those earlier times as Culliford, named for his creator Pierre Culliford, better known as Peyo) and his wife Lillithina, and was sent to a distant village called Psychelia to be trained how to use his abilities. It is there that Empath spent most of his 150 years of living among a group of people called the Psyches, who tend to be rather emotionless in their limited social interactions, though Papa Smurf has eventually allowed for Empath to visit the village for one year out of every ten years since his 70th birthday to experience how Smurfs live their lives. Over time, Empath got so used to the Smurf way of living that it eventually interfered with his studies in Psychelia. By the time of Empath's 150th birthday, according to the arrangement the Psyche Master had with Papa Smurf, Empath was permanently released from Psychelia. It was then that Papa Smurf had revealed the true nature of Empath's relationship to him, as Papa Smurf was prevented by the Psyche Master from disclosing his actual father-son relationship to Empath until that time. Personality Initially Empath had the same personality as the Psyches he had lived with -- very emotionless in his expressions. He also saw himself as pretty much a member of the Psychelian race, although a "prototype" due to his blue skin, until he saw himself in Smurf clothes for the first time, which instantly changed how he saw himself. While Empath over the years learned to be comfortable with expressing emotions as his fellow Smurfs, he is still unable to fluently speak in Smurf (except in moments where he expresses anger or fear), always referring to himself as "this smurf" in his conversations. He is also easily embarrassed by his own physical appearance (though not to the extreme that he does after Papa Smurf's revelation of Empath being his only begotten son), leading to his constantly wearing a shirt to addition to his star-pattern Smurf hat and pants which he wears since his 150th birthday. Due to his seemingly extraordinary powers that he has above his own fellow Smurfs among many other things, Empath is given the appellation of "the luckiest Smurf", leading his being highly admired and envied by every Smurf in the village with the possible exception of Hefty, who sees Empath as a "star-smurfed freak". Empath, however, prefers not to be the constant source of admiration and works to the end of every Smurf being equally recognized for their potential worth. Empath's artistic talents in music, while professional, were originally overshadowed by the fact that he could never sing the Smurf song with any feeling of happiness. This ended up changing when Smurfette was being manipulated by Lord Vladimir Smurfula, a vampire Smurf who had mistaken Smurfette for his long-lost beloved Elismurfetta, through his "smurphony of the night" to become his beloved. In Empath's and Smurfette's escape from Vladimir's castle, he ended up using the Smurf song to ward off Vladimir and keep Smurfette from being entranced by his "smurphony of the night" long enough to defeat him once and for all by using sunlight on him. From that point on, Empath could be found singing the Smurf song with the same happy feeling as any other Smurf. Role Empath's current role in the village is that of an assistant counselor, given authority to operate as leader of the village should Papa Smurf be unable or unavailable to do so. Ten years following his final return to the Smurf Village from Psychelia, Empath marries Smurfette and even has a child through her named Psycheliana. He also has a great-grandson from the future named Traveler. Possible Voice Actor Empath would probably be voiced by either Michael Bell or by Robert Duncan McNeil, who plays Lt. Tom Paris on Star Trek: Voyager. Another possibility would be Robin Atkin Downes, who is the voice of Travis Touchdown in the No More Heroes game series. Gallery Psychelian Empath.jpg|Empath in a Psychelian bodysuit White Suit Empath.jpg|Empath in a white Smurf suit Embarrassment.jpg|Empath wearing Smurf clothes for the first time Empath's Smurfday Suit.jpg|Empath gets his new suit on his 150th birthday Movie Empath With Smurfette.jpg|What Empath might look like in a live-action Smurf movie Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters